Vehicles can comprise electronically steered axles, wherein either a steering angle is fully electronically adjusted or a steering angle adjusted by a driver by means of a steering wheel is superimposed with an additional steering angle. It is known to change a steering angle of the steered axle by electronic steering of the axle in order to thereby stabilize the vehicle.
A method for adjusting a steering angle of an electronically steered axle of a commercial vehicle is described in Applicant's DE 10 2007 038 575 A1, wherein the steering angle of the electronically steered axle is changed on detecting an unstable drive state. In particular, the electronically steered axle is a trailing axle, whose steering angle is increased in the case of a tendency to understeer and is reduced in the case of a tendency to oversteer. In addition, braking interventions can be provided.
A method and a device for regulating the drive dynamics of a vehicle are described in WO 2005/047086 A1, wherein steering interventions are carried out on the front axle and/or on the rear axle of the vehicle that counteract understeer or oversteer. The steering interventions can be combined with conventional braking and engine interventions of an ESP (Electronic Stability Program) system.